Such a structure has been known that a powertrain mount for carrying a powertrain of an automobile is attached to a cross member of a front subframe (see following Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In Patent Literature 1, a suspension member (a cross member of a front subframe member) carrying a link (arm) of a suspension extends in a vehicle-width direction, and a rear damper (a mount for a powertrain) carrying an engine, i.e., a powertrain is attached to a lower surface of the suspension member through a bracket made of a metal plate.
Patent Literature 2 has disclosed a vehicle body suspension device provided with a front subframe including one pipe member having a U-shaped form in a plan view, a coupling member (cross member) coupling left and right side portions of the U-shaped pipe member, and transmitting means formed of two pipe members arranged in a V-shaped form in a plan view with respect to the U-shaped pipe member, and particularly configured to transfer a load applied from a suspension arm to a front subframe to an attaching portion arranged on a vehicle body member through the transmitting means and thereby increase an attaching rigidity of the suspension arm and to improve a torsion rigidity thereof.
In Patent Literature 2, an engine mount bracket carrying an engine is attached to an upper portion (upper surface) of the rear portion of the U-shape pipe member extending in a vehicle-width direction.